Touch of amusement
by LaMistikov
Summary: "Villains and Heroes, That's so banal!" The bartender of this rundown bar didn't know how to respond. "Agh! Watching them has become slow. Pass me the shrimps and the finest of your champagne, I'm going to rile 'em up!" No matter how things have happened, that's where we are. AU, Quirk!Izuku, heavily influenced by Ledger's Joker. Cover found online.
1. Prologue

Prologue, Lullaby

"Mooom, we're going to be late!"

"Look-" The green haired mother of the pestering offspring points her index towards the shop "-I think we're right on time."

Right on time indeed.

A gun was pulled out in the middle of this thick crowd of the hero merchandise shop. The startled teen at whom the gun was being pointed at immediately dropped the box of All-Might bobble heads, their skulls breaking off due to the cheap spring quality, heads will roll. The poor teenager had taken the part-time job here just to pay for a date.

Quick chain reaction after and there were screams, some of them were of agony thanks to slipping on the rolling All-Might heads and after falling being stomped on by other people who couldn't see anything but the nearest safe corner.

The crowd was headed towards the green haired mother and her child. With all of her might, Inko pushed little Izuku as far away as her frail arms could possibly manage, then

The double doors swung open…

She was on the floor…

And the shoes of those lambs were painted crimson.

But the best of this? –The gun was a fake, it's the first of April. What, can't you take a joke people?

As the chaos settled, the police found out that no one was really paying any mind to the joker, it was just the paranoid teen who'd watched too much horror movies for his own good the last night out with his girl and they were still playing tricks on him today.

The officers decided to withhold this from the six year old boy. Was it because of their worry of traumatizing the now orphan child even further or rather because they didn't want him to see the inadequacy of the adults at its fullest? Not that he would actually listen to them, no one was able get through him for the past 7 hours.

* * *

Izuku's mind was on a loop.

 _Mother on the floor, eyes darting desperately for an escape route._

 _Baloo -_

 _Her green eyes widen in shock, a heel of another woman is sharply driven into her stomach. Her white teeth are washed in dark red._

 _Balee_

 _As more breaths and feet go by, her nose gets bloody and her heavy panting sends tiny droplets of blood through the air. Her knee-length skirt makes her red and blue bruised calves visible, and they've received the least damage._

 _Baloo -_

 _Footwear is being dug into her face, she cries in agony but almost chokes on the metallic-tasting blood. Izuku can smell it in the air, though not knowing what it is._

 _Balow_

 _Knees are shattered and bent inwards, not even a half of the people have gone by and the panic is not promising to die out._

 _I let you go,_

 _He sees her beaten eyelids close in resignation, but she turns one last time to him and shots him a bloody smile of the best of her ability. Izuku doesn't understand what that means, but he can't question it with the people spreading in width and closing off the view. He had to scoot away on the slippery surface of the floor, for his instincts were against him being eaten by the crowd. He can't see but hears the crispy sound of his mother's bones fracturing._

 _I let you go._

This loop would lull him to sleep in the foreseeable future.

* * *

 **I understand that this short piece might not make sense to some and how its related to the summary, but we will get there soon. Also, no, this won't remain this dark, although, it will have its moments but just to be sure, stick around for the next two to three chapters for the atmosphere to settle in.**

 **Any questions, constructive criticism and suggestions are warmly welcomed.**


	2. Filling a sack

_Chapter one, Filling a sack_

Over the course of the last ten months of Izuku being an orphan, he was thrown around the orphanages like a cheap sack of potatoes unable to find its warehouse. Partially that was because of the unanswerable headaches for the directors that popped up around the time of his arrival. The other side of the coin was his unwillingness to show his quirk and overall unresponsiveness. Maybe he's quirkless?

It was about two or three months of traveling around the 'children's safe houses' when this problem was decided to be addressed, his transfers had skipped over the line of budget cut per child.

The freckled boy was observed more intently by the caretakers. After that course of action brought no fruit, it was determined to send him to a psychologist for an assessment. This didn't help their untangling either.

" _He's definitely abnormal, but that's expected of a child after such psychological trauma." The old man took off his thick glasses for better access to his temples, pressing his cold fingers into them, he continued. "Also, he's not a shut-in or anything of sort, it's as if he's unaware that he's ignoring others. The staff members have relied to me that he gets this faraway look in his eyes, not the chained-down one in cases of depression as I would like to call this case." His fingers are now warm and the swelling headache was still there, glasses back on. "My best guess is that the answers lie where his mind goes after left alone, but he won't be letting us in there any soon."_

* * *

His lullaby is still playing when some kid raises his voice.

"HEY! I'm talking to you, you-you broccoli head!" The insult was thrown more of desperation than anything, but that was fast proving to be something else when snickers and 'yeah's' of other children came and the boy's face now adorned a self-satisfactory smile.

Slowly the victim turns his green eyes towards the beaming boy, contemplating whether this is worth of his worry and concern. Shouldn't he be agonizing about something else right now?

 _I let you go, I let you go._

Apparently not, but the assaulting boy was still left in the very back of his mind. He had to examine this new feeling of … freedom? Or is it weightlessness? Because he's sensing the memory of being held down, chained to something that shouldn't really be there in the first place. When the lullaby continuously played before his eyes, Izuku discovered this exotic feeling of chain links snapping and he wouldn't stop this for the world, because this feel was his earth and sky.

But a polite kick to the stomach was too insistent to ignore.

Izuku was flat on the ground and the kids were all around him, surrounding the abnormality-threat. Fear of the unknown ruled them. Often mistaken for rage was the confusion the kids now had, how's that possible that they had no effect on him? How it's that group pressure doesn't apply to the green haired weirdo – that's the underline, yet their subconscious translated this so colorfully in their heads to match the goal of contaminating the peril.

 _He chuckles._

Traditional weaponry has been expended and there was nothing left to use against the anomaly, they want to run but their genetics need to see a way how to fight this beast so their offspring would be ready if another case was to happen.

The boy of the hour stands up and

 _Slaps his offender across the face._

"Stupid." He grunts, and with that the ten months of exploring the various orphanages across Japan end, Izuku simply walks out into the cold of the February and is not seen again.

* * *

"As from the standpoint of an adult, do you think it's worth attending school?"

Izuku sat on a freezer, eating an ice cream with his legs dangling over its edge. His current goal was to try out as many flavors as possible and the mint one in hand was far from his favorite. He'd come to the shop for two things – ice cream and advice. This was his sixth creamy threat in a row after the kind vendor closed off the shop for him, and now he's hoping that the man with the funnily large beer belly had some worthwhile advice too.

The courteous shopkeeper muffled from within the fridge where he laid tied. The tone of those sounds was sad and somewhat desperate.

"I guess that's a negative." He scrunched his eyebrows in disgust at the current flavoring of his dessert and threw it away. "At least that means we're on the same page."

After consecutive failed attempts, the man had finally managed to remove the muzzle of his mouth just enough to speak. "A-am I f-free n-now?" There's still so much to learn of the human body, for example, Izuku cannot distinguish whether he's stuttering because of cold or fear.

The young boy was on his way out, but when he recognized who's speaking, Izuku hesitantly turned himself around by 180 degrees. "Free? Where did you get that idea from?" If the man had regrets in his life, this one was the largest one by far, because incredulous voice was the last thing he wanted or expected to hear in return. "C'mere, I can't leave you with that desperation here now, can I?" He then closed in while frantic muffles energetically filled the little abode.

The hysterical laughter from within the shop was open to the world by the ring of the shopkeeper's bell. Izuku left, and with the same bell the vendors agonic guffawing was closed off from the outside world.

"Mhm, great. Now I need to get rid of the mint on my tongue."

* * *

 **Still climbing the hill, we're soon going to get there.**

 **Comments, advice, constructive criticism are warmly welcomed.**


	3. Reaching a straight line

_Chapter three, Reaching a straight line_

"… _As for the Channel 76 criminal news" The host looks at his text without any human compassion in his eyes, because the years of relaying horrifying crimes to the public eye every day has made him insensible to them._

" _The headlines today were made by an owner of an ice cream parlor who was found tied up in one of his showcase refrigerators inside of his own shop. The first glance analysis of the police officers on scene suggested that the victim froze to death, but after the arrival of forensics, this deduction was placed under doubt." The man reading this releases a heavy breath of air. He's not insensible, it's just a mask created for the job and actually he's suffocating on the inside._

" _The police force are vigorously searching for any clues, eyewitnesses and the possible motives that would lead them to the culprit of this serious crime. If you happen-"_

"Really, this is what they show us during the lunch break? The food's disgusting here as it is." A girl of curt haircut from the hero course 1-A muttered darkly into her empty plate while waiting in line for food, unwillingly.

"Jirou-san! How can you say such things?" A blue haired teen shot at her over fifteen people that were between them in line. "This is U.A.'s teachings we're talking about, this is how we're taught to remain vigilant at any given point in time."

"Whatever, just stop that, Iida." Her eyes distastefully slide down. "Look at the guy you've dug into the floor."

The glassed teen looks down at his legs to see that he'd almost stomped on a green haired student who had left his life at Iida's mercy. He swiftly bent into a 90 degree bow, offered his stiff hand and deeply bellowed. "Please accept my ultimate apology fellow student! Tenya Iida, class 1-A."

"Sorry would've sufficed." The green bush stands up and dusts himself off, his stony, green eyes watching the offered hand. "Yuyu Tokage, class 1-K." He returns the gesture with a smile that reflects his eyes and shakes his hand. There's not one person that can see behind it.

"I-" The guy from the hero course was about to initiate unneeded banter, but an alarm rang against the cold walls of the cafeteria, U.A. has been breached. The 1-K student was quick to panic and disappear somewhere amidst the thick crowd.

The next day after the attack Iida went to class 1-K to apologize once more for his poor behavior, just to be sure. But when he inquired about his man of interest-

 _The whole class stated that they had no Yuyu's to begin with._

* * *

"If only I had crushes this beautiful."

After his little excursion to the U.A., Izuku found himself bored. Big deal, managed to breach the computer systems of the school and with that set a nice little spying system on them. But for what a price!

"Knowing all means no surprise! How am I supposed to find fun in that?!" He rumbled to himself, the resentment for the thing named 'consequences' seethed in the air around him.

But now that he comes back to it, strolling into the academy was painfully easy. As long as you look the age and have some weird touch to you, the guards of this super-secure place pay you no heed. Well, then there's the system that locks out anyone whose quirk isn't registered as a school member or is one of the simple folks without one.

The system was supposed to be the hard part so that breaching it would bestow Izuku with a cackling laugh of joy, but, of course, they just had to make it easy. After a quick clearance of the local middle school's psychics cabinet, he was able to mold a device that would send electromagnetic disruptions around his persona.

And that's how to U.A.'s grounds welcomed him with open arms.

Fidgeting with the picture of a woman he got out of the man's wallet was doing nothing towards relieving his frustration. Women have lost their taste in men, or is it women that simply have lost themselves? No matter, the picture was a nuisance and he exasperatedly threw it against the 'happy' closet of the guy's apartment.

He spun around in the office chair harshly. "Quiet you! I'm bathing in regret!" Izuku yelled at the giggling wardrobe that was in the far corner of this flat. His irritation grew when the 'closet' got louder. Pulling out an automatic 9 millimeter gun, he lazily shot at the cause of his annoyance.

"I don't understand, why do I always stretch it?" He ponders while looking at the smoking gun. "Waiting for the lamb to throw a humorous trick? I guess that's it." Suddenly he snaps at the closet and shoots the rest of the magazine, filling the air with muzzled gunshots, arousing smell of gunpowder and bubbly giggling.

"Stupid."

* * *

"Don't you think you're forgetting something?"

"If it's about me not eating lunch, then shove it."

In the bar that is the hideout for the 'League of Villains' currently were two people-(beings?). The misty one, Kurogiri, who was supposedly filling out the duties of a bartender (and a babysitter) and a pale Shigaraki, only without his infamous hands attached to him, and he was filling in for the role of a … drunk?

The failure of killing All Might itched, although, Sensei had told him more than once to learn from mistakes and advance forward, it still made things no better. Now he turned to his good-ol friend whiskey for some advice in the department of creative thinking, but, as always, Kurogiri had to interrupt his brainstorming.

"No, I speak of the green haired boy who was present at the attack while not on our side nor fighting for the heroes." The soothing voice of the villain filled the air but stopped against the pale one's head. Filling his client's glass by a shots worth, he continued.

"I believe that his mere presence there, undetected even, proves him to possess a certain degree of threat."

Shigaraki immediately slammed his glass against the counter, though gently, 'cause of the 'thinking' liquid.

"Do you think I care what you believe in? What's that green snot worth on the big scene of taking down All Might? Yea, I saw him, the runt stood there with a wide smile and face disgustingly painted." Says the one wearing a hand of a deceased person on his face. "Remained in the same spot the whole time, pretty much apathetic to what's happening around. Passive shits like this are worth nothing against me, you hear me?"

Maybe he was a little bit more than indifferent about the green one on the inside? Not really, he just hates to be questioned and pressed on. Even managed to chug down his glass of whiskey while throwing his fit. But the misty bartender has yet to soften his stare and the man-child bent.

"Fine, fine, I'll keep him in mind, might ask around even." The bartender was quick to arrive before him and fill his glass by triple the amount he previously did. Like candy for a behaving child. "That's all I ask."

"You better do."

* * *

 **NPGamer11: I'll try to stick with making him believable to the best of my ability.**  
 **mc arno: I thank you for your kind words.**

 **Those of you who might want longer chapters - rejoice, they're increasing in length bit by bit and I plan to go up to two to three thounsand words per each.  
**  
 **Izuku is now on the line of finding what to do and that should bring us some fine action along with it. Also, the grain of Izuku's existence has been thrown at both Heroes and Villains. Will it help them or mess their heads up some more?**

 **Constructive criticism, suggestions and other forms of feedback (fire included) are warmly welcomed.  
**


End file.
